June 20, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:30 Dragonian King hi lily brb 5:31 Flower1470 Hey Silly 5:44 Dragonian King back so whats up 5:44 Flower1470 Not much Still no sign of Chris? 5:45 Dragonian King neeeeeeeeope 5:45 Flower1470 hmm :/ 5:45 Dragonian King he hasn't even been on the wiki for 5 days 5:47 Flower1470 He hasn't been ANYWHERE since Monday 5:49 Dragonian King uh oh 5:49 Flower1470 i know 5:49 Dragonian King do you think someone sent him to the shadow realm 5:49 Flower1470 He literally disappeared That's possible. 5:49 Dragonian King he'll show up again in a few months randomly if he doesn't come back soon 5:50 Flower1470 :rofl: just like old times, eh? 5:50 Dragonian King yep lol "where's chris" meanwhile in November 2014 Chris: hi guys CHRIS LONG TIME NO SEE now back in June 2014 so yeah 5:51 Flower1470 If he doesn't show up in a few months I will personally go to his house and punch him Unless he's being help against his will held* In either case I'll beat up someone win-win situation for me 5:56 Dragonian King ooo Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:57 Loving77 hey hey hey 5:57 Flower1470 Sup Peep 5:59 Dragonian King sup peep 6:02 Flower1470 wait no nvm 6:03 Dragonian King ? 6:06 Flower1470 i was thinking that when Chris said Tuesday He meant NEXT Tuesday 6:15 Dragonian King FzzZzzZ~ 6:15 Flower1470 oh boy 6:15 Dragonian King Please stand by for a broadcast from Team Downsize. Hola toons, somos nosotros Equipo Downsize 6:16 Flower1470 seriously 6:16 Dragonian King Como se puede ver que somos la rama de equipo Downsize en México, no sabía que había una rama del equipo Downsize en México? actually they can't understand us *static8 that was weird 6:17 Flower1470 uh huh 6:18 Dragonian King lily lily 6:19 Flower1470 what what 6:19 Dragonian King hi hi 6:20 Flower1470 -_- -_- 6:20 Dragonian King want want to to keep keep talking talking like like this this 6:20 Flower1470 no 6:20 Dragonian King ok we should do the Challenge...In America 6:21 Flower1470 We might need a different punishment than weird avatars, though and to better specify the rules 6:21 Dragonian King i'd rather do an in the end challenge though to be perfectly honest though 6:22 Flower1470 i dont care. both are pretty stupid, .* 6:26 Dragonian King ^ yeah that 6:37 Flower1470 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhPiDjxHO40 6:39 Dragonian King lol i'm seto kaiba Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:51 Dragonian King WILLIAM LAD 6:51 Flower1470 Hey Will 6:52 Williamm258 hi guys 6:56 Flower1470 Silly guess what im listening to 6:56 Dragonian King counting stars 6:56 Flower1470 no 6:57 Dragonian King i give up 6:57 Flower1470 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYuZHNP8wLg 6:59 Dragonian King (rofl) 7:12 Flower1470 that was 15 minutes of terror 7:12 Dragonian King you watched the whole thing? 7:13 Flower1470 I listened to it while playing Webkinz lol 7:19 Dragonian King oh my 7:59 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:59 Dragonian King bye peep bye will 8:00 Williamm258 bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:04 Dragonian King ooooooooo Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:14 Flower1470 darn internet 8:19 Dragonian King wb 8:19 Flower1470 ty . 10:14 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily 10:15 Flower1470 bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:June 2014